


Undercover Again

by mango22



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Undercover AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Skye somehow always end up pretending to be a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Again

“This seems to be becoming something of a regular occurrence for us isn't it?” Fitz whispered in Skye's ear as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

She smiled sweetly at the Hydra agents sitting across them when his lips lingered a little too long. The agents surveyed them with mild annoyance. Those two were supposed to be a couple too but clearly they hadn't taken the 'we're madly in love' approach like Fitz and Skye. Funny how they always ended up choosing that route.

“Well, it was your idea this time _honey_.” she told him, and then turned towards the agents and explained, “He wanted to go to Malibu you see, and I wanted to go to Hawaii.”

“Where are you two headed?” Fitz joined in the conversation, and heard Skye click her tongue as soon as he asked the question.

“This is the waiting area for flights to Malibu, where do you think we're going?” the female Hydra agent replied drily. Her partner yawned beside her, looking as though he couldn't wait to get on the plane and just get his job done.

“Oh, of course! That's right, silly me, where else?” Fitz brought his sandwich out of his bag and started chewing before any more stupid stuff came out of his mouth. He silently thanked Simmons as he took the first bite of the delicious meal. Skye patted his thigh comfortingly.

The agent looked curiously at them, and then said, “You two, how did it happen? I can't see it.”

Both shield members looked back slightly offended. “Why not?”

She shrugged in response and her partner cracked open one eye and responded, “Because you're so...you know, and he's so,” he paused and finished lamely with, “you know.” Fitz narrowed his eyes while he munched angrily. Skye wondered whether all Hydra agents were born with such terrible social skills or were they all trained at the facility.

Her hand on Fitz's thigh tightened as she leaned forward. “Believe me, I never thought it would work as well, because he's so, you know....it took months of wooing and waiting and buying pet monkeys as gifts before he finally said yes to me. I think I came on a little too strong, but he eventually realized he liked that, didn't you love?”

She turned back towards him and saw him swallow hard, nodding to whatever she said. “You have a little something here.” Skye rubbed the side of her mouth to show him. He wiped but found nothing.  
She laughed airily and grabbed his face. “Oh come here, let me get it for you.”

And then before Leopold Fitz could process what was even happening he felt Skye's soft lips pressed to his own. All thoughts of the mission and shield and hydra flew out of his head as her mouth moved passionately against his, and then he was kissing her back with equal fervour.

A low moan slipped from the back of his throat as she parted to breathe. His face was flushed, eyes wide and glazed. Skye brushed her thumb across his lower chin. “There, all gone.”

The female agent chuckled at their little display and remarked, “Now I can see it.”

Skye simply smirked back while Fitz tried not to blush but failed miserably.

**XXXXXXXX**

Afterwards as they boarded the plane and got ready for their mission, she said, “ Now you can't complain about me being the least supportive pretend girlfriend ever. And you certainly can't say that I kissed you on your cheek like your grandmother would do.”

Fitz, still replaying the kiss in his head replied, “But one thing still remains the same.”

“And what is that?”

“You're as intimidating as ever, _honey_.”

Skye shoved him playfully in his arm and he grinned back at her, making mocking sounds of pain. _Yup,_ she thought as Fitz gently flicked her behind the ear in retaliation, _she could definitely get used to this particular undercover story for all her future missions._


End file.
